numberblocks_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Numberblocks (2019 reboot)
Numberblocks is a 2019 CGI-animated series rebooted from the original 2017 series with the same name. Premise "Numberblocks" (or as Mr. LED Man calls it, "No One shall be allowed") is meant to be a CGI-animated show aimed for young kids between 3 - 12 years of age. However, due to how ugly some of the characters look, the show got cancelled real quick. Characters *'Monsieur LED Man' - a giant french talking green LED light with small eyes, a red and yellow antenna, human hands and small black legs, as well as black lips and a mustache. *'Simon' - A red vaccuum cleaner that resembles "Noo Noo" from Teletubbies with 1 eye, a cubical body and an antenna. *'Red '- a male red bird with faceplates. He is rather mad all the time. *'Bluey' - a female blue bird with faceplates. She is rather shy at times. *'Chuck' - a male yellow triangle bird with faceplates. He is the fastest bird of them all. *'Bomb' - a male black bomb bird with faceplates. He can produce explosions without breaking apart. *'Golden Reddy' - a male golden bird with faceplates. He is identical to red, but he sports a top hat, and is gold in colour. *'Wearoff' - a black 4.5-blocked Numberblock with a white mask. *'Oscar' - a dark green Numberblock with 5 blocks, a big jaw, scab marks and a missing arm. *'Daniel' - Oddly enough, a girl with 2 yellow-black striped blocks, no arms, big purple shoes and glasses. *'Vanessa' - Oddly enough, a boy with 3 brown-black striped blocks and shades. *'Jeffery' - a 5.5-blocked Numberblock with 2.5 blue blocks, 2 beige blocks and 1 yellow block, as well as human hands. *'Wallgirl' - a 20-blocked Numberblock with 6 white blocks, 14 blue blocks, a white border and limbs, a caartoon face and drawings all over her. *'Allen '- Resembles "Two" from Numberblocks, but is a sax player. *'Kimi' - Resembles "Three" from Numberblocks, but with Birthday Three's colours, big shoes, and a microphone. *'Fifi' - Resembles "Five" from Numberblocks, but with a bow on her head. List of Episodes #'All the Gang Together '- Monsieur LED Man brings the gang together for a picture. #'Jeffery's Green Beenz '- Jeffery doesn't want to eat his green beans, so Allen teaches him how to do so. #'One, Two, Three, Four, Five! (SPECIAL EPISODE) '- Numberblocks 1 - 5 rampage around the set to get their show back. Monsieur LED Man has other plans. #'Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten! (SPECIAL EPISODE) '- Numberblocks 6 - 10 get revenge on the reboot cast after Monsieur LED Man and Simon knock out 1 - 5. Reception This show has garnered a negative reputation to the Numberblocks franchise. Some say it's a discrace to the community. Some people even described Monsieur LED Man as being "uglier than Jar Jar Binks". Some criticize the other characters for being either bland or downright terrible. Some even complained about the Angry Birds appearing in the show. A few days passed, and the writers decided to make 2 more episodes involving the classic Numberblocks fighting against the rebooted cast to get their show back. One viewer pointed these things out while watching the first episode on TV. *"There's this french green thing who looks nothing like a Numberblock, popping up and crossing out One, who my dear son loves in the original show." *"Jeffy from Super Mario Logan is in the show now." *"Two, Three and Five appear, with some scary clones as well." *"Puppet and Springtrap for some reason." *"Noo Noo?" *"There's a filler character, who is a walking talking wall." *"Oh great, they ruined the Angry Birds!" *"THAT GREEN FRENCH DUDE IS EVEN UGLIER THAN JAR JAR BINKS!!!" *"Why did Numberblocks turn into this pile of bull matter?" The show got cancelled right after Seven smashed Monsieur LED Man's head with a chair and when Eight shut off Simon and put him in the bin. Monsieur LED Man, Jeffery and Golden Reddy are considered the 3 most hated characters in the reboot. Fight Sequence *One, Two, Three, Four and Five are in the woods. *Red, Bluey and Bomb show up and attempt to jumpscare them. *Five punches the angry birds away. *One encounters Simon, who lunges at her with his vacuum mouth with warped teeth. *Two fights Allen. The former ripping the latter's head off and throwing it into Simon's mouth where he explodes. *Three is frightened to fend off Kimi, so Four rips Kimi's head off. *Monsieur LED Man sees the deaths of Allen and Kimi, and thinks of a solution to stop it. *Five smacks Fifi down unconscious, rips her head off and slaps it away with her hand. *Jeffery shows up and burps at Four, knocking him out. *Monsieur LED Man shows up, grabs One and Two, and yells in their face so loud that they become deaf and get knocked down by a revived Simon. *Three gets knocked out by Chuck. *Wallgirl attemps to glomp Five, but the latter stabs the former in the back with a twig, killing her, only for Five to be spotted by Monsieur LED Man. *Simon knocks out Five with his warped teeth. *Six, Seven, Eight, Nine and Ten show up for revenge. *Six rips the heads off of Wearoff, Vanessa and Daniel. *Seven smashes Monsieur LED Man's head into bits with a chair. *Eight blows up Simon and chucks him away. *Nine dismantles Golden Reddy. *Ten decapitates Jeffery. *all the dead reboots merge into an eldrich abomination. *Numberblocks 1 - 5 get up, fuse with 6 - 10 and form one big 55. *Fifty-Five repetedly smashes down the abomination, and then grabs Simon (revived again), uses him to suck up the entire creature into Simon, blowing him and the creature up into flames, ending the battle with 1 - 10 victorious.